New Race
by Skilverlight
Summary: My first I.D fic! Set in 4th Stage. There's a new race and Takumi's not all too sure where it's going, but he likes it. Takumi/Keisuke


**_Okay, this is my first Initial D fic. It was going to be just a plain old, general story but somehow Keisuke and Takumi snuck in a little something more without me realizing! Lol, anyway, enjoy._**

Noted Later: Well crap, I totally wasn't thinking when I was writing this, so I bonked up on the setting.  
Oh well, there's not much I can actually do to fix it now. Or maybe, I don't know. I'll look and see and fix if I can.

_Title: New Race_

_Raiting: G? PG? _

_Warnings: Shounen Ai; If you don't like boys with boys don't read_

_Pairing: Very Light Takumi/Keisuke  
_

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D or it's Characters. It was written for fun and enjoyment._

_-----------------------------------_

He'd barely had time to think about, well, anything. Not before he'd been dragged off, out of the house; to the mountain where it'd been insisted he drove the car that now set before him. This had happened before—not quite the same order of events, definitely not the same car; but still. It had, and, it was about to happen again. He'd insisted, and so, after several minutes he'd nodded. Climbing into the cars' driver side, sitting behind the wheel, shifting the seat and mirrors to better suit his height and body; to suit his driving.

He always felt foolish; receiving so much praise for his "driving skills". He wasn't talented; he didn't think so. So why was everyone always making a fuss over them. He just drove like he knew—fast. Even if, now, he was part of the famous "Project D", an elite touge racing group that had yet to lose a battle.

But it was inevitable, he knew—his father pointed out—they would lose. At some point; maybe not soon, but they would. And, he assumed, it would probably lift a large amount of pressure off his—off the Rotary Brothers'— backs. He wondered, though, when he did lose a race; would Takahashi Ryousuke, his mentor, be disappointed in him? Would Takahashi Keisuke, his friend and rival, be disappointed in him?

He shook his head; for now he needed to drive. Drive without such troubling thoughts, so he wouldn't wreck the car that was not his own. So he would not disappoint this person, now riding shotgun to him, watching him—and Takumi could feel it too—drive; watching him drift. And he couldn't help but feel nervous. It wasn't his car, his Eight-Six that he was so used to. That he knew in and out.

This was someone else's car, and he hesitated every time he'd braked to barrel around a corner, though he knew in the others' eyes it didn't seem like it. By the fourth corner he felt himself easing into the car, mind finally starting to understand how it ran; how it moved, what would pull what reaction whether he was braking, drifting, or just simply driving on a straightway. It seemed to always surprise the passenger, no matter who was with him, of the speeds he acheived. Simply because on the downhill, he never let up on the gas, not as much as others' probably thought he should. He drove hard—fast—no matter the car he was in, pushed to the outer limits so much so that he knew that it simply didn't seem like a car anymore.

At least... that's what he'd been told. But he'd just been driving the only way he knew; the same way he'd been driving since he was thirteen and forced to help with his fathers' business. He'd never have thought that his playing—hurrying, trying to find something fun to do on his way home—would be useful in the racing world. The world he'd been oblivious to, completely unaware of why other boys his age thought cars were fun; until that fateful summer morning he'd run into Takahashi Keisuke's yellow FD on his drive home. That same FD he'd just been forced to drive.

And it was fast, oh so very fast, and with Takumi behind the wheel it was probably going faster than Keisuke thought possible. Or maybe not; Ryousuke'd been having him practice acceleration techniques, so maybe not. But it was interesting, because Takumi just jammed his foot down on the accelerator and let up to brake—then alternate during a drift before he jammed his foot down again. That thrum in his body as his speed increased more and more. Sometimes Takumi still wondered how he'd beaten Takahashi Keisuke in his yellow FD, or even more than that, his mentor; Takahashi Ryousuke in his white FC.

No matter what he did, he always felt that the two brothers would leave him behind; and he couldn't think of how many times it was Keisuke who assured that it was in fact Takumi who he was afraid would leave him behind. Keisuke, the very same man who showed him it was okay to have hopes and dreams; the same man who aimed to go pro, and asked Takumi to come with him. And it was for that very same reason he joined D. The very same reason he payed such adamant attention to what Ryousuke was saying to him, watching Fumihiro change settings for his Eight-Six when they practiced. And he always felt incredibly happy when his driving had lived up to Ryousuke's expectations whenever he gave him, well it wasn't exactly advice... instructions?

Yes, instructions, that made him think. Similar to his fathers' "_think 'till your head hurts_" advice, but definitely not the same. He gave himself a small mental lecture, keep your mind on driving, or you'll crash. Though he didn't quite believe himself. He sometimes thought while driving, downhill in his Eight-Six, and never crashed.

But this wasn't his car, he shouldn't risk it. But then, before he knew it—his mind had been so focused—he was at the bottom of the mountain, slowing the car, pulling into the parking lot and stopping. He hadn't realized it, that he'd been thinking so long, so much. How hadn't he crashed? Because this was Akina?

Maybe; he'd driven this road for years, knew it like the back of his hand. He certainly couldn't have done this on Akagi. Or Myogi—didn't matter that he'd raced Nakamura Kenta in his orange S-14 in the rain and won—and definitely not Usui. Or any other course for that matter. It'd taken him becoming a part of D to realize just how important home courses were. You knew them, you could drive freely without inhabitancy because of that; strengthen your technique and grow.

It was silent a few moments before Keisuke grinned, turning to look at the younger racer, "You were really into it."

Takumi didn't have an answer to that, really, because he truthfully didn't realize it and so all he could do was turn and look back over at the younger Takahashi brother; with a very blank look. Wordless, even as his mouth parted oh so slightly to breathe. And Keisuke didn't say anything else either; which was good because Takumi couldn't actually think at the moment. Well, he could but his mind seems to be in it's own world tonight; he unbuckled and got out. Walked his way across the parking lot and to the lake that rippled with the slight breeze that was being cast.

The scent of water burning in his nose; the scent of rain. It was going to rain in awhile, lovely. The teen was still silent even as he heard Keisuke walk up beside him, staring down at the waters' reflection—as much as he could with it being dark and their not quite being by any lights.

"Keisuke-san...." The elder racer turned to look at Takumi, "What is it?"

He didn't say anything, not yet anyway; he shifted, trudged his foot against the dirt and rock-ridden ground, "Nothing, never mind." Keisuke let out a soft huff, scratching his head, "Doesn't sound like nothing." But Takumi simply shook his head, like he had earlier that evening; he wasn't sure what he was really going to say. He hated to admit but he was more nervous than he thought he should be around the other man. Especially being his partner in D, "What is it, Fujiwara?"

Takumi stared ahead, watching the water move, ripple, cast reflections of things closer to the light and even in the shadows, they had a slight reflection, more like a shadow. "You don't have to bottle it in, Fujiwara. I won't bite." And Takumi couldn't help but give a slight glance at the other with that last statement. Yeah right, you look like you want to eat me, is all he could think of; all that buzzed through his mind. And he was aware that he probably would had they been anywhere else.

It was another few silent moments before Takumi trudged his way to the bench he sat on usually; like when he'd been explaining to Mogi Natsuki what had been on his mind, about his battle with Takahashi Ryousuke, of the Akagi RedSuns—one of Akagi's Rotary Brothers—Akagi's White Comet. And now he was here with his younger brother, Takahashi Keisuke; had just driven his younger bothers' FD. And again, he heard the blond follow him towards the bench, and then stop in front of him. He shifted to look up and gasped, barely audble, when he found Keisuke was so close. Could feel the others' breath and could feel his own eyes close in response.

Could feel lips barely touch his own when ringing startled them both and Keisuke growled low in his throat, digging into his sweater pocket and barking into the phone, "What aniki?" Though his voice did a noticeable one-eighty a moment later; Takumi could guess something Ryousuke had said. "No.. Right... Fine... Later..." And hung up, looking at Takumi, "Let's go, I'll take you home." And he nodded, standing, ready to turn and head back to the vehicle and Keisuke stopped him. Held onto his coat so Takumi would look back at him and he could lean in.

It was warm; not soft but not bruising either. A race, Takumi decided, it was like a race. Nerves electric, not quite frayed, but there, on the edge; blood pounding in his head, concentrating on that heat, that exhilaration. Sliding, into a corner at full speed, no turning back, no slowing down. They were drifting, twin drifts, bumper to bumper, neck and neck. Could collide almost any second, any slip up and they'd crash.

And then they were exiting the last corner, finishing the race, pulling away from each other and slowing down to a moderate pace. Breathing in deep, shuddering breaths as the exhilaration calmed. Takumi couldn't open his eyes for several moments, the feeling still buzzing in his system. And when he did he found Keisuke staring at him, grinning, but in a very similar state to the amber haired teen and Takumi felt his own lips quirk into a small smile of his own.

'So.. did I win this time," Keisuke'd said so suddenly, it started Takumi, "the race?" And then the teen was chuckling quietly, "Is the race really over?" "No, I guess not," the blond flashed another grin Takumi's way and started walking back to the FD and he followed, watching as the wind played with blond locks. "Maybe next time? I think it was a tie." Takumi called out to the other.

"Yeah, I think maybe next time, too." He waited, taking a step toward the youth when he drew closer, brushing lips across his lips before climbing into the car; Takumi got into the passengers side and settled in, watching Keisuke shift the mirrors and seat back to how they'd been before. He started the engine, shifted the gears, pressed the accelerator and they were moving, driving into town—to Takumi's house. It hardly took any time at all, not enough time for him to become engrossed in thought again. Not like when they'd been coming down the mountain full speed.

"I'll call tomorrow," he promised once they'd pulled in front of the store, Takumi's house, and he nodded, unbuckling and getting out, "with the details of the next expedition. Aniki wanted to discuss it tonight.." He simply let a small fragment of a smile grace his lips. "I'll see you then, Keisuke-san." "Takumi.." "Mm?" Soft lips against his own, then gone not a moment later, "Night."

"Night." And the FD pulled away. He stood there a few moments, watching as the car drove off, turned off the shop street and onto a main, and he was gone.

He still wondered how he'd won against either Takahashi Keisuke or Takahashi Ryousuke; why his driving skills were so looked upon as amazing. And now..... now there was a new race. A new race that he wasn't all too sure where it was going; but Takumi liked it. And so he'd speed on ahead, punch the accelerator and drive as fast as he can until he reached the finish line.


End file.
